Atiel
Atiel is an Original Character created by DarkHeroDude. This particular version is an AU developed to appear in the Legend of Zelda universe exclusively for the Original Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. His LoH character sheet can be found here. General Information Race: Human Homeland: Hyrule Age: 16 Goals: To map all of Hyrule, possibly help save Hyrule? Allegiance: Neutral Allies: Those who have the same goal of saving Hyrule. Enemies: Nazar, Ganondorf Biography As a young child Atiel was found by expedition group within the mist of a mysterious mountain. The expedition group was from a hyrulean resource colony, Atiel was taken back to the colony. No one at the colony had trust for Atiel because of the fact he was found in the mist of the mountain and the unusual marking on his back, neck, and face. For the first couple months at the colony Atiel was kept in a jail cell, The Leader of the colony soon decided that it was long enough to give Atiel his own shack to live in. After much discussion between the top ranking people of the colony it was decided that they would teach Atiel how to fight, read and write, and survive on his own. After some time (five years later.) Atiel was able to go on his first expedition to the Misted Mountain. Everything went well until they found some ruins within the mist, in the decent into the ruins Atiel and a few other had fought three stalfos and captured one of them. The next chamber the group encountered was inhabited by a Big Baba. Atiel was grabbed by the Baba's maw and tossed across the chamber, to help save his group before passing out from the pain Atiel pulled out his stick of dynamite and destroyed the the Baba's bud. The group proceed forward after seeing that Atiel would possibly die of severe blood loss, in the next chamber they encountered a armored moblin. The group tried fighting the armored moblin, soon they were becoming tired until the unexplainable happened. The armored moblin suddenly thrown across the room, where it used to stand was a eye-glowing furious looking Atiel with a energy aura around his fist. Atiel beat the armored moblin to death with his fists. The group was amazed by this, they were unsure what they should do. Atiel walked out of the ruins to the wagon with the armored moblin's axe and helmet in hand for his victory. When the expedition returned no one spoke of what happened with Atiel. Months later (age 16) Atiel had finally decided to do something that will put his name in history books, He was going to map all of Hyrule and it's unexplored regions and have research about the areas. Then after that perhaps map the area's outside of Hyrule. Atiel had departed from the colony, to map the unexplored area north from the colony towards Death Mountain. Weeks later when he was stocking up on food he Castle Town became under attack by monsters and fled to the Castle with a few others to protect it, soon retreat was necessary as it was taken over by Ganondorf and Nazar. Weapons and Skills Atiel was trained in swordplay when he was raised as at KarnsGrove Colony, A month before he departed from the colony he made his own WarBlade. Atiel's warblade was made for his own combat standards, only Atiel is able to temper with it correctly in order to make repairs. The weapon lacks a guard, for Atiel he doesn't need to do heavy blocked due to his quickness to dodge attacks. The Saber Sword is a weapon that Atiel quickly made for the group trip to the desert to find Link. It is designed for quick and swift combat, in combination with hookshot a fight bringing down a non-armored foe can be quick. About KarnsGrove Colony KarnsGrove is one of the few resorce colonies established after Ganondorf was defeated by the Hero of Time. Hyrule Castle and Castle town needed serious reconstruction. Resources from known places in Hyrule were coming in slow, It was decided that a few colonies were established to aid in bring in more. KarnsGrove was first built with 10ft walls made of logs and small stone walls. The first few years of operation went well, until strange happenings began occuring. People disappeared, strange voices and howling heard at night, strange lights in the sky. This however did not hinder the Colony's output of resources, but one day that changed, a large horde of monsters charged at the colony from the direction of a large misted mountian. The colony's outer wall was purged and slaughtering of people began, soldiers protected the people long enough to flee to the inner wall. It took two days for the horde to be brought down, it took a few weeks for repairs to be made to the outer walls and the buildings but at the sacrifice of resources. A year later the basic needs for Hyule Castle and Castle Town were fullfilled a couple of the colonies were shut down, however KarnsGrove Colony remained in operation. When the colonies were shutting down only few people left KarnsGrove, those who stayed were loyal to the place for their own respectable reasons. The people of KarnsGrove don't trust outsiders that well due to strange occurances from the Misted Mountian. Since the colony became a place of exploration and resource gathering it has been most forgotten by many. The sheikah know well of the Colony, the sheikah usually relay messages to and from the colony. Normally people don't leave the colony unless they are releived from duty (via old age) or have earned special permissions by the colony leader or a higher ranked person. About the Misted Mountian Category:Land of Hyrule Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda